Behind the Past
by Sakumira Agashi
Summary: Sequel for "Behind the Mask". After a year since the wedding of Queen Ellegaard and King Magnus, a little prince was born named Aaren. The happy royal family lived happily together days by days, until Aaren met a girl in the garden and made friends with her. Who is this mystery girl? And what will happen between the two, as well as their families?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back Magnugaard lovers! Sakumira is here again!**

 **Today I have a gift for you: A sequel for "Behind the Mask". Yay! Do you like it? Well, it seems like that all of you guys like that story very much, plus, I have had fun writing it. :D**

 **I suppose to post this a couple of days ago, but I spent all of my time to make the cover art. I drew it with Microsoft Paint XP so the speed is a bit slow and when I upload it… the picture is cut off like that! I guess that is because my image is in a rectangular shape. I tried so many ways to make it in full view but found no avail, so I left it like that. T_T**

…

 **Okay, enough with the image things. This isn't DeviantArt.**

 **This is mainly about the next generation so the Magnugaard scenes will happen less often. But just because I said that does** _ **not**_ **mean that it won't happen :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

"Lyrica?" Jesse said as she lay on the bed with a bundle in her hands, inside it was a little baby girl with blond hair, and she was sleeping soundly in her mother's warm embrace.

"Yes, I think it's a great name for our new daughter." Lukas replied, a smile never left his face and his gaze kept on his little girl, while his hands rested on the edge of the bed.

Ellegaard smiled gently at them. It had been almost a year since her royal wedding with Magnus. She came closer to the newly formed parents and spoke.

"Congratulation, Lukas. I'm so glad for you two."

Lukas turned his head and smiled back at her. "Thank you Pri- I mean, Queen Ellegaard." He paused to stand up and spoke again. "Sorry for waking you two up at midnight, though. The baby sure chose the wrong time. Ha ha…" He chuckled.

"It's alright, Lukas. Beside, it's nice to meet your new daughter when she's just born."

While the queen and the parents were talking to each other, Magnus, who now was the King, formed a smirk on his lips with an unknown reason.

"It's late." Lukas looked at the clock. "You two should go to bed. I'll take care of Jesse."

"Okay, goodnight. And get well soon, Jesse."

"Thank you, her highness. Goodnight." Jesse smiled.

* * *

As Magnus and Ellegaard reached their room, Ellegaard stepped inside and Magnus closed the door.

"Lyrica is such an adorable girl, isn't she?" She said.

"Yes."

Right after he finished his reply, he grabbed her wrist, while the other hand held her waist. His sudden action made her yelped. He pulled her body close to him and whispered into her ear.

"You know what…? Honestly, I want a child, too." His hot breath reached her face and she blushed. He spoke again. "How about you… grant my wish?"

He smiled; she looked at him and didn't say anything. But eventually, she smiled back at him.

"Well, I guess I can't say no to that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the world**

It was a beautiful day in Minecraft Kingdom. The sun was shining gently down the fresh green grass, the butterflies were like dancing with the pretty blooming flowers. Ah… such a beautiful sight.

Under a tree of a big tree in the park, there sat Ellegaard, Petra and Jesse, along with Lyrica, who was lying in her mother's arms. Her blond hair brushed against Jesse's arms and barely reached her shoulders, a butterfly flew across her emerald eyes that she got from her mother.

"What do you say when you hear a hilarious joke?" Petra said, she crossed her legs.

"I don't know." Ellegaard said.

"Me either. What do you say, then?" Asked Jesse.

"You say: 'It's so _pun_ ny'."

Then, the three girls burst into laughter. After they had stopped laughing, Ellegaard smiled at the others.

"I love hanging with you guys. It's so much fun and relax after a long time working."

"Yeah." Said Petra. "I wish the Axel and Olivia can come, too. But they're busy…"

Ellegaard was still smiling, but suddenly a small pain rushed over her body. She put one hand on her forehead, sweats started to ran down her face. "Ah…!"

Hearing her small voice, Petra and Jesse turned to her and their face became worried when they saw her tired face so sudden. Jesse leaned over a bit to her.

"Oh my, Ellegaard. Are you alright there?"

"I… I'm… f… fine…"

Unable to stay still anymore, she collapsed. But good thing that Petra caught her in time.

"Ellegaard!" They both yelled.

"You don't like fine at all, Ellegaard." Petra said as she looked down at the queen, who now was resting her head against her chest. "You should see the doctor."

"Ye… yeah, I guess I have to…" She replied weakly.

* * *

Magnus was sitting on the bench in the garden, on his hand was his favorite book "Facts about TNT". Although he wasn't a thief anymore, but he still liked reading it. He didn't know why, though. But anyway, when he flipped one page, he heard footsteps approaching him. He looked up to see his wife, Ellegaard.

"Ah, you're back, darling. How was your time with your friends?"

No answer.

"Darling?"

He still got no answer from her. Now, he noticed that she was looking down, her bang covered her face; her hands were behind her back. She seemed… unusual, and this made him worried. She always came back with a cheerful smile. He then stood up and walked closer to her, she didn't move an inch.

"Ellegaard?"

She still stayed silent. He put his hands on both of her shoulders once he was right in front of her.

"Ellegaard, what happened? You're making me worry."

Finally, she managed to stutter out some words.

"I… I just went to the doctor and… and… I discovered that…"

He didn't say anything and waited patiently for her to finished, although inside his mind, he was urging her.

"I… I'm… I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" He asked, he was a little shocked. "Sweetie, if so then why are you so scared?"

"I… I'm scared because…" Tears started to form on her eyes. "I fear that I can't protect _it._ What if… something bad happens and I… I lose it?"

Then, she covered her face with her hands and muffled into them. He, however, stayed calm and spoke in a gentle voice, which made her to remove her hands and look at him.

"Ellegaard, you're the strongest girl I have ever known and loved. You are the only one that can melt my cold heart. Outside you're beautiful and kind, but in the inside you're strong and full of will. I'm sure it'll be alright."

She continued to stare at him with teary eyes; he used one hand to wipe it.

"So don't cry anymore, okay?" He said.

She didn't say anything for a while, but she smiled at him eventually. "Thank you."

"I'm your husband, darling. I always make sure you always feel safe and happy. And beside…" He paused to hug her. "I have always wanted a child, don't you remember that?"

She smiled as she hugged him back.

* * *

"Oh, you kicked me again, huh?" Ellegaard said happily as she looked at her belly while walking along the hallway. "You're so playful-"

"ELLEGAARD! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Ellegaard jumped as soon as she heard the sudden yell from behind her. She turned around to see Magnus ran toward her, sweats ran down his face.

"I'm here, Magnus." She said. Magnus huffed once he was in front of her, hands on his knees.

"T… *huff* Thank god… *huff* I… found… *huff* you…"

"Is there something?" She asked.

"Nothing. It's just that… I always have to be by your side."

"I told you, I'll be fine."

"No! Ellie, you're nine months pregnant now! What could happen when I'm not with you!?"

She didn't say anything, instead, she put a hand on his shoulder. "Magnus, everything will be fine, I promise."

He looked at her for a while, but calmed down eventually. "Okay then… I guess that I overreacted."

She smiled, suddenly, a wave of huge pain rushed over her and she yelped. "Ah!"

He quickly held her. "Ellegaard, what's wrong?!"

She was only able to look at him painfully. His face became pale once he realized what was happening.

"Servants! SERVANTS!"

* * *

"Her Highness!" Lukas opened the door loudly, causing Magnus to turn around. He saw that Ellegaard was lying on the bed with her eyes closed, she seemed exhausted.

"Lukas?" Magnus said surprisingly.

"I… I heard *huff* about the queen so I… I… *huff*" His face was filled with sweats.

"Don't worry, it's fine now."

Now, Lukas noticed that Magnus was holding a bundle in his arms, and he knew what it was. "His Higness, is that…?"

"Yes." Magnus smiled and Lukas looked inside to see a little baby boy with brown hair was sleeping peacefully. He smiled as he kneeled down, so his face was the same level as the baby's.

"Greeting, little prince. I'm Lukas, the Captain of the Royal guard. Pleased to meet you."

Ellegaard opened her eyes slowly and once her vision was clear, she spun her head and saw Magnus. She said weakly.

"Magnus…"

He turned around and smile to her. "Darling, you're awake."

"Is… is that…?"

"Yes, it's our son."

"L…let me… hold him…"

He gave the bundle to her and she held it gently, a smile formed on her lips and tears of joy was flowing down her face. She was a mother now.

"So… what will you two named him?" Lukas questioned.

"Well, we have decided that if the baby's male then we'll named him Aaren."

"Aaren? Nice name."

"Well, Aaren…" Ellegaard mumbled while smiling down to the baby gently, tears still ran down. "Welcome to the world."

* * *

 **Sorry if the joke didn't make you laugh. I SUCK at writing them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Who are you?**

In the garden of the castle, there stood a boy proudly with his red cape flew along with the wind. His outfit was a long-sleeved orange silk shirt with golden trims, along with matched pants. His brownish hair flew slightly as a gleam of red sparkled through his black mask. He had his hands on his hips and one foot on a stone, he grinned.

"Ha ha…" He then raised one hand and said. "Monsters, move no more! Because I, Aaren the superhero, have arrived!"

Right after he finished, someone behind him secretly untied the knot and took his mask away, leaving his red eyes clearly revealed. He turned around to see his father had stood behind him with the mask in one hand.

"You're messing around with my mask again, aren't you?" Magnus smiled down at his son, who now was trying his best to take it back.

"Ah, daddy! Give it back to me!" Aaren reached up as far as he could, but found no use since Magnus was too high to him. He pouted. "It's not fair!"

Magnus just chuckled at him. He found it pretty cute.

* * *

 **You're probably wondering why Aaren can take Magnus's mask while he's wearing it, aren't you? Well, since he has become a king, he doesn't need it any longer because he doesn't have to hide his face anymore. So he puts it away.**

* * *

"Aaren." Ellegaard spoke suddenly. "Give it back to dad. I have something to for you."

Hearing her gentle voice, Aaren turned his head and ran to her happily. "Mommy!"

"Come here, Aaren." Ellegaard kneeled down, so her face was at the same level as his. She then took out a colorful lollipop and gave it to him. "Surprise!"

"Rainbow lollipop! Yay!" He took it happily. "Thank you!"

"Everything for you." She kissed his cheek and stood up. Aaren then suddenly remembered something.

"Ah! I almost forgot that I have to visit my tree! Can I go?"

"Of course you can, dear."

"Thanks, mommy!"

"But don't go for too long, Aaren. It's almost lunch time."

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

He waved at her as he ran away, and she waved back. Magnus put his arm around her shoulders.

"Time passes so quick, right?" He smiled. "He was once a baby, and now he's 10."

"Yeah, I agree with that." She smiled back and leaned her head to his shoulder. A guard then came to them.

"Your Highnesses, a man wants to meet you."

"Okay, we're coming."

* * *

Aaren ran as fast as he could to his tree. It's a cherry blossom tree, and he planted it in the middle of the garden when he was 9 and a half. He once said that he'll take care of it all by himself until it can blossom, he also said that he'll visit everyday, and he didn't want to break his promise. He really cared about it.

He kept running until a figure of a small short tree had come into his view from the distant. He smiled.

"There it is-" He stopped in the middle of his speech when he saw a little girl was sitting beside it with her back to him. He slowly came near without her noticing his presence.

"It's so small… What is it?..." He heard her mumbled.

He then spoke. "H- hello?"

She jumped and turned around, revealing her face to him. She was a little shorter than him and her figure was small. Her hair was a dark blue; it is curled into ringlets at the end of each lock and is tied into two pigtails by two white bows with wide dark blue line across each. She was wearing a knee-length white dress with short sleeves. The end of the dress was decorated with orange patterns and made into a point, revealing a yellow layer of cloth underneath it. A violet jewelry attached to her chest, matched with her shoes. He could see fear in her orange eyes.

"P-please!" She begged. "Don't hurt me!"

He looked at her with curious on his face. "Hey, calm down. I won't hurt you."

She looked at him for a while, before spoke again. "T… thank you, I guess."

"Who are you anyway?" He asked. "And why are you here?"

"Well, I-I-I…" She stuttered and looked at the tree. "I was curious about this thing so I… I..."

"You don't know about the cherry tree?"

" 'Cherry tree'? Does it give us cherries?"

He laughed at her question. "No, silly! It has that name doesn't mean it produces cherries."

"Then… what is a cherry tree? And what does it do?" She asked again.

"First, get up. Here, I'll help you." He said and extended a hand to her, which she took it and stood up. "That tree is planted by me and it still needs time to grow up. But I know a tree that is in full bloom. Follow me!"

He took her hand and pulled her along as he ran, which she yelped because of surprise. They ran until they reached a big cherry tree, and Aaren stopped.

"This is what a cherry tree looks like when they're in full bloom."

She looked up and her eyes widened in amazement. The image of the flowers reflected against her sparkling eyes. A petal flew down slowly, and she let it landed softly into her hands.

"It's so… beautiful."

"Yes, isn't it?" He smiled

"I have never seen a beautiful thing like this before. Tell me more about it, please?"

"Well, its full name is 'cherry blossom' and it only blooms at spring. It's one of the most beautiful flowers. The sight of the cherry blossoms blooming is very pretty and romantic. I think that's why people usually go to the park and have a picnic under the cherry tree when it's spring."

"Oh…" She mumbled quietly.

"And in Japan it's called 'sakura'."

She jumped and looked at him with wide eyes. " 'Sakura'?"

"Yeah. Nice name, isn't it." He smiled.

"It… It's my name, too!"

It was his turn to surprise. "Your name's Sakura?"

"Yes. I didn't know it has a meaning."

"I think it fits you well, Sakura."

She blush a little at his compliment. "Thanks…"

"Well, sine I have known your name, let me introduce mine." He smiled again. "I'm Aaren, the prince of this kingdom."

"You're a prince?"

"Yes."

"What a coincidence! I'm a princess!"

"Wow, it looks like that we're meant to meet each other." He chuckled. "What is your kingdom name?"

Her cheerfulness faded away. "I'm sorry. M… my mother doesn't… um… allow me to say it… She said it's forbidden."

"Hey, no problem." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Cheer up, it's doesn't matter if you can't say it. And by the way, I'm 10."

"I'm 8."

"Oh, so I'm older than you?" He said. "But friendship doesn't discern ages, right?"

Her eyes widened once again. "F… friendship?"

"Yeah, let's be friends! What do you think? I think it's great!"

She thought for a while, it seemed like that it was a hard question to her. But eventually, she smiled, which he thought that it was beautiful. "Well, I guess I accept."

"Sweet!" He said cheerfully.

She was still smiling, but suddenly, she remembered something, which made her panicked. "Oh no! I have to be home by now!"

"Really? But we haven't had any fun yet."

"I'd love to, but my mom will scold me if I'm late."

"Oh well…" He sighed. "I guess we'll play together next time. But… how can you go back to your kingdom? It's very far away, right?"

"Yes, but I have magic."

"Magic!?" He exclaimed surprisingly.

"Yes, I have learnt magic since I'm 6. I think can teleport back to there with it."

"Cool!" He said. "Well, goodbye then. Come again soon, Sakura."

"I will. Bye, Aaren."

Then, she lifted both of her hands and formed balls of lights, which flew around and surrounded her, made her entire body glowed. And with a flash, she was disappeared with the lights.

"Well, I'm glad that I met her." Aaren said. "But I'm still curious about her…"

His mind was filled with question until Ellegaard called out for him from the distant, which made him turned around.

"Aaren, it's lunch time."

"Coming!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The bond of our friendship**

Aaren sat patiently beside his cherry tree. From the day he and Sakura first met, he had always waited for her here, hoping that she would come. He just couldn't wait.

"I hope that she will come today." He said and glanced at his tree, a smile formed on his lips. A voice then echoed from the distant, causing him to look at its direction. It's Lyrica, who was 11. Her blond hair had reached her shoulder and her emerald eyes were glimmering with joy. She was always a cheerful girl, and that was one of the things Aaren liked about her, she was kind of like a big sister to him.

"Greeting, His Highness! Good day, isn't it?" She said.

"Yes, it is." He smiled back at her. "But Lyrica, I told you, you don't have to call me 'His Highness'. Beside, I'm younger than you."

"That's true, but you're a prince, Aaren. And I'm just a normal person."

"That doesn't matter, sis. I just want you to call me 'Aaren'. Okay?"

"Okay then." She smiled again. "What are you doing anyway?"

"That? Ah, I… uh… I'm… uh… I'm taking care of my tree!" He finally managed to say without stuttering. Lyrica noticed this, but ignored it anyway. Jesse called out for her from afar.

"Lyrica. Lyrica, where are you? I need you to help me this."

"Coming mom!" Before she went away, she turned back to Aaren. "I have to go now. Have a nice day, His Hi- I mean, Aaren."

"You too." He waved at her as she ran toward her mother. After she was out of his view, he looked back at the tree and continued to wait for Sakura. After a while, he sighed.

"Well, I guess that she's not going to come…" He said and ready to get up, but suddenly a glow of lights appeared in front of him. More lights came until they form a shape of a human, they then disappeared and revealed Sakura, who was smiling at him.

"Hi Aaren." She said, and he jumped up in joy.

"Sakura! You finally come!"

"Well, I said that I'll come back, right?" She looked at the tree. "Taking care for your tree again?"

"Actually, I'm waiting for you. I always wait for you here."

She smiled again. "So, what are we going to do?"

"I have planned already. Let's play tag first."

Her face became confused. "What's 'tag'?"

His eyes widened in surprise. "You don't know what tag is!?"

"Yeah, I've never heard of that before."

"I'll tell you then. In tag, one person is chosen and he or she has to chase the others. If one is caught, then that person will be the chaser. Seem easy to understand, huh?"

"I guess so. But how can they decide who is the chaser?" Sakura asked with curious.

" There are various ways. But the simplest way is to play 'rock, paper, scissor', if there are only two player."

" 'Rock, paper, scissor'? I know it!"

"Then let's do it, shall we?"

They rolled their hands into fists and raised them high. Sakura then lowered her hand and opened it completely, while Aaren made a scissor.

"Ah, I won! Then you'll chase me." He then ran way before she could respond. "Try your best to catch me!"

"Ah, w- wait!"

They ran, and ran, and ran until Aaren started to get tired. He didn't notice that he was slowing down, and Sakura had run near him. She extended her hand and touched his shoulder. They stopped and tried to catch their breaths.

"I… *huff* got you." Sakura said.

"Well, I guess *huff* that you d… *huff* did." Aaren replied. "It's my turn to *huff* chase you then."

"Honestly, I don't… *huff* want to run anymore."

"Me too. Let's rest."

They then sat down under the cherry tree. They stayed quiet for a while before Aaren spoke.

"I still can't understand that why you don't know what tag is… It's a very common game that everyone knows all the time."

Her face saddened. "Well, I… don't have anyone to play with."

"You don't!?"

"Yes, I don't have any friend. My mom always forces me to study."

"Really? Why does she do that?!"

"She said that I'm the next queen because I'm the only child in the family… It's just me and my mother, actually."

"Did your dad… die?"

"No, he just… went missing, if my mother told me correctly. She said that when they were married for about a year, he went away suddenly without letting her knows, without any words or reasons. The thing that made my mom very sad that it was almost her birthday. But before she could get over it, she discovered that she was pregnant. Now, when she says about it, she gets mad because she thinks that… he's cheating."

Then, she looked down at the ground and stayed silent. He quickly put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, I… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." She cut him off with a smile. "Good thing that you're here with me. I'm glad that you become my friend."

He smiled back at her. "I'm happy to be friends with you too, Sakura."

They sat back and Sakura glanced up at the cherry tree they were under. It was still blooming beautifully, and Sakura's eyes couldn't take themselves away from it.

"Such a beautiful thing…"

"Yes, it is. I hope that my tree will be like that some day."

His words made her remembered something.

"Oh! Almost forgot!" She said and he looked at her in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Come to your cherry tree with me!" She pulled him up from his position. "I have something to show you!"

* * *

"What do have to show me, Sakura?" Aaren asked.

Sakura didn't say anything; instead, she took out a brown and dark blue ribbon and tied it around a small branch of the tree.

"There, I want to give you and it this ribbon, Aaren." She smiled. "I want our friendship to last forever, so I made this as a bond of our friendship and a thing for us to remember each other, even when one of us aren't there for the other. Aaren, you're so special and precious to me, I don't want to lose you. You're my only friend."

"Sakura…" Aaren mumbled, trying to hold back his tears. He hugged her tightly, which made her yelped in surprise. "I promise you, Sakura. I won't ever forget you. I won't ever!"

She smiled and hugged him back. "Best friend forever?"

"Best friend forever."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Young love?**

It had been a month since the two friends met each other. They had had a lot of fun and Aaren showed Sakura lots of things that she didn't know.

Now, Aaren was waiting for Sakura, once again, beside his cherry tree. It was growing slightly; without him noticing, it had now reached his shoulders, which made him happy.

…

Weird, she should be here by now. It had been half an hour since he started waiting. Where could she be-

"Boo!" Sakura appeared from nowhere behind him and held his shoulders, making him jumped.

"AHHH!" He yelled and turned around to see her grinning widely. "Sakura! What was that for!? You gave me a heart attack, don't you know that?"

"Hehe… sorry." She stopped laughing. "I just learnt a new spell: to appear without being noticed."

"New spell? Guess I have to name it 'Stealth spell'." They both laughed.

"But no, seriously…" He said when their laughter died down. "I think you did a _very_ good job."

"Yeah… Sorry for scaring you just to test it, though."

"It's okay. Beside, it's good that you're here!"

"What will we play today? Hide and seek? Chest? Quiz? Guessing game?"

"Honestly I… didn't have any plan today. How about you suggest something?"

"Um…" Sakura put a finger over her lips and suddenly, an idea clicked in her mind. She excitedly spoke. "I know! How about we take a look into my magic book today?"

"Magic book?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah! Let me teleport it here."

She then reached out her hands and formed a magic light between then while closing her eyes. The light became brighter and brighter until it died down and revealed book in her hands. It was thick and black with gold and orange decoration, a silver star was in the middle with a red jewelry.

"Wow, nice book you got there." He gasped.

"Thanks. My mom gave me this when I started studying magic. Come on, let's sit down and I'll show you what is inside."

Aaren nodded and they sat down under a tree. Sakura opened the book and they both looked inside. The first page had "POTION" written on it and a picture of a bottle with strange purple liquid inside. Aaren immediately knew what it was about.

"Potion? Awesome!" He said and she smiled.

"Wait until I show you the next pages." She said and flipped. The next pages was filled with writings and pictures of potion and various ingredients like strange flowers, leaves and some weird things that Aaren couldn't understand.

"You have to learn all of these?"

"Yeah, but it isn't difficult like you see here. Once you get use to it then you may find it interesting."

"Okay, I think so too."

She continued to flip and they came to the elements section. Unlike the potion part, it was colorful with pictures and quite easy for Aaren to understand.

"This is one of my favorite sections. At first I think this part is just about how many elements the Earth has, but I didn't expect that it's also about what power each element has, and it shows where it can be found too! Isn't it great?" She said happily and he just smiled back at her. He thought that she was cute when she was happy.

The others next sections were quite similar to each one about how magic works, how to learn each spell and stuffs like that. But then after a while, when Sakura was going to flip to the next page, something flashed and hurt her hand, stopping her from doing so.

"Ah!" She yelped.

"Are you okay Sakura?" He quickly leaned over her and looked down at her hand. It had become a little red, but the injury wasn't serious.

"I'm okay… I forgot that this section was forbidden to be read."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my mother said that I shouldn't read this section because it's very dark and dangerous, so to prevent me or anyone from reading it, she put a spell into it so that nobody could read it."

"That makes me curious, though…"

"I'm curious too. But… let's forget about it!" She changed subject. "Have you ever heard of the snow in summer?"

"Of course no! Why would you think that it's obvious?"

"Well then I'll show you that it's not impossible."

Then, she stood up and held her hands up above her head. She formed magic in them and said out loud.

"Magic magic magic, I, your master, demanded you to make snow falling here where I stand. Abracadabra!"

Just as she finished, snowflakes fell freely from the sky and Aaren ran to her in excitement. He held out his hands and a snowflake landed softly into them. He smiled widely to her, who smiled back at him.

"Sakura, this is so amazing!" He said happily. "By this way I don't have to wait until winter to make snowman anymore!"

"Glad that you're happy." She replied.

They played for hours and hours without tiring out. They fell down the snow on the ground together and moved their hands up and down to make snow angles. He glanced over her to see her was smiling gently at him. Her hair spread on the ground and the white snow falling down made her more gorgeous than ever. He felt his cheeks became hot and turned away to hide the blush across his face.

Had he… had fallen for her?

* * *

 **I was going to continue but…I change my mind that it will be for the next chapter. Sorry about it, though…**

 **By the way, I want to give you guys my thanks, especially to BlueGirlAwesome and Molesadolls. These two authors have been supporting me since "Behind the Mask". You should check out them and their stories :)**

 **See you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: We will meet again… right?**

Aaren struggled in his bed trying to sleep, but after hours he still couldn't so he decided to… give up. Oh Aaren…

He stared at the ceiling and thought about Sakura. It had been 2 years since the day they became friends and Aaren was now 12.

He smiled at the memories, he was glad and he didn't regret meeting a wonderful girl like her. In his opinion, she was talented and somehow… beautiful.

He blushed slightly. Since the day they played together in "the snow between summer" that she made, he had been thinking about his feeling for her. He remembered that when he saw her beautiful smile that day, he _swore_ he felt his cheeks became very warm and his heart bumped itself against his chest. He once thought that he just liked her as a close friend, but since this event… he had been thinking about this again and again. And at last, he admitted his feeling. He liked her, but in the other way. He adored her, he loved every moments they shared together. At the end, he had made a big decision

Maybe this decision was too soon for his age, but he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend the next time they met.

He had decided, and nothing would change that.

* * *

It was afternoon. Sakura closed her book and yawned. She had studied for a while and decided to rest for a bit. She looked around her room to find something that could help her relaxed, but eventually she didn't find anything so she flopped on her bed.

"I'm bored…" She said while looking at the ceiling. Suddenly an idea clicked in her mind. "Oh yeah! I forgot about Aaren." She mumbled quietly because she didn't want her mother to hear her.

She smiled a little as the thought of the boy. It had been 2 years and she was now 10. She remembered about the first day they met. He was so kind to her that he wanted to be her very first friend. She didn't regret saying yes to him, and she was happy about that.

She remembered about the day that she made "the snow between summer" trick for him. His happy expression made her happy as well, and they had had a lot of fun. But she was curious about one thing.

It was when she smiled to him when they were making snow angles. When she did so, he turned away quickly. But before that, she could she his face was slightly became red. Did he get sick?

But… she decided to ignore that. Now, she was going to go out, sneak out, for exact, to play with him. She wondered what they will do today.

She quietly got up from her bed and carefully opened the window, trying her best not to make sounds. She put her hands up in the air and formed magic between them, but before they could go around her body, she heard a voice of a woman behind her.

"Going somewhere, honey?"

Her face became pale and slowly turned her head back while stopping her magic. The woman was Adashi Haril and she was in the age of 32. She had dark blue hair like Sakura's, which came down across her waist, and a pair of dark black eyes; her skin was fair as snow. She wore a wavy floor-length silver-colored dress with gold trims and ruffly long sleeves. A yellow belt was wrapped around her waist and a gold crown with jewelry was on her head. She was standing at the door of Sakura's room and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"M… mom?" Sakura mumbled.

"What do you think where are you going?"

"Mom, this is not what you-"

"Don't protest, Sakura. You think that I didn't know about you sneaking out everyday to see that little prince at Minecraft Kindom you made friends with, don't you?"

Adashi's face wore a serious expression that made Sakura's face paler. She gripped her dress with her hands.

"Why are you doing this Sakura?"

Silence.

Not receiving her answer, Adashi stepped forward to her daughter, who was standing still. She bent down and placed her hands on her little shoulders.

"Sakura, answer me…"

"I… I… I just want to have a friend to play with, mom." Sakura managed to mumble out. "I don't want to be stay here all the time, it's sometimes very stressful, you know…"

The mother didn't say anything, but eventually, she knelt her knees down so her face was the same level as hers.

"Sakura…" She said while looking at her gently but somehow forcefully. "You will be the next queen of this kingdom. At age 20, you will take my throne and rule this kingdom, the Kingdom of Darkness. The day your father went away had made me sad enough, please, listen to me, don't make me more disappoint."

Sakura looked back at her mother while thinking so much. But the sad look on her face had made her fallen for it. She looked down at the ground and said quietly.

"Y… yes, mother."

"Good girl." She smiled. "Now, be nice and stay here." She opened the door, but before she stepped out, she glanced at her little girl. "Don't ever sneak out again, okay?"

"Yes…"

The sound of the door closing was heard and then Sakura was alone again. She tried to hold back tears and knelt to the ground.

"S… sorry Aaren…" She mumbled. "We will meet again someday soon…"

Suddenly, her head felt very hurt and she immediately held her hands on it. Her mind was like being messed up all over. She yelped over and over again and finally collapsed when she was unable to fight against the pain anymore.

* * *

Adashi stood in front of the door of her daughter's room, the glow of dark magic was in her hand wile the other was behind her back.

"I'm sorry my Sakura… I have to erase your memories about him so you can focus on studying so that one day your magic is strong enough to claim Minecraft Kingdom as our own."

* * *

Aaren stood next to his cherry tree, which was now as tall as his head. In his hand was a bright red rose. He was going to give her it when he asked her out. But weird… She had promised him that she would come by now, but he still saw no sight of her.

"Just be patient Aaren. She will come for sure! She never breaks her promises."

So he waited and waited and waited. Hours and hours passed, but she still didn't appear. He sighed.

"Well, maybe she's busy. I'll wait for her tomorrow then."

And so he waited for her everyday, at that same period of time, at that same spot. He kept believing, although she didn't come at all.

* * *

A 13-year-old Aaren stood beside his cherry tree, still holding that same rose he picked a year ago. He had been taking care for it as best as he could, so that it will still fresh when she came. He kept standing there… but she didn't come.

"She will come, I just have to wait some more." He told himself.

* * *

Aaren walked out of the garden, away from the party inside the castle. He glanced up at the starry sky above, his hand still holding a box wrapped in orange-colored paper. He then looked at it and smiled when he saw the words written on it.

 _Happy sweet 16, Aaren._

 _Love,_

 _Dad and Mom._

He continued to walk until he came to his tree. It had grown very tall now, just a little more then it will bloom beautiful flowers. He then glanced over his other hand, which was holding a red rose. His old rose couldn't last fort he past 3 years so he chose another one, but he still made sure that he picked the best rose for her.

He had been waiting for so long that his love for her had become so strong. He was going to give up on waiting once. But his love for her refused to let go and he remained beside his cherry tree everyday.

"She will come… right?" He kept telling himself that.

* * *

Aaren walked closer to his cherry tree, which was very tall now. Ellegaard and Magnus just celebrated his 18th birthday a few months before. They said they were very happy that he had grown this much.

But there was one thing that Aaren had been hiding from them. That was his hidden love for his childhood friend. Since then, no girl caught his eyes, although they tried to. In his heart, there was only Sakura, his beloved cherry blossom.

She was like... disappeared from his life. Everyday he would wait for her under his tree, but she didn't come. Everyday he would hope to see her again, but she still didn't come.

He gently placed his hand on the surface of his tree and rested his forehead against it. And at last, he finally said one thing that his heart forbad him to say.

"She won't come."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Two years later**

Ellegaard walked slowly in the garden, enjoying the fresh air here. Two more years had passed so fast that she didn't even realize it. Both she and Magnus were getting older and her hair had reached her shoulders, which hadn't before. But no matter what, she and Magnus still loved each other as much as before.

Petra and Axel had been dating for a year now. Yes, it really was a surprise for Ellegaard, but Axel said that he had held his hidden feeling for Petra for such a long time. Petra did accept him, somehow. But they seemed happy, and she and Magnus were glad for them.

She walked further and saw her son, Aaren, was standing next to his cherry tree, which was full-grown now and was blooming beautifully. For Aaren, he kept growing taller and taller everyday and now he was a 20-year-old man. His brown hair still as smooth as before and his bang had reached his neck. His childish outfit and cape were replaced by an orange coat with gold trims; underneath it was a white shirt and a white napkin with green decoration was tuck at the collar of his shirt. His orange pants matched his coat and a pair of white shoes finished his look. But the most beautiful thing that he held that his red eyes that he got from his father and they always seemed to be gleaming with hope.

Ellegaard smiled once she saw him and came to him. She said once she was next to him.

"Spending time with your cherry tree again, huh?"

He turned to her and returned her smile. "Yeah… it always makes me feel calm."

She chuckled. "I think so too." She paused to glance up at it along with him. Suddenly she remembered something. "Say Aaren… You're 20, right…?"

"Yes, but what about it?"

"Well, I and Dad have decided that you will take our throne at age 23. How that sounds?"

His eyes widened. "Mom, don't you think that it's a little soon?"

"Um…" Ellegaard put one hand over her mouth. "Actually, I think it is fine, though. You are a full-grown man now, you have learned everything to be a king and you have talent in you too!"

"But… I don't think I'm ready. At least not now…"

He scratched the back of his head nervously. Ellegaard put her hands on his shoulders and said in a gentle voice.

"Aaren, I think you'll be a great leader. Beside of intelligent, you also have the good and kindness in you too. Trust me, our people will love you as much as they love me and Dad."

He smiled back at her and the two hugged. "Thanks Mom… I really need that."

"Everything for you, darling." She paused and they broke their hug. "Hey, speaking of 'throne', have anyone… _caught_ your eyes yet?"

"What do you mean…?" He asked confusingly.

"I'm talking about your marriage, honey. You're 20 and you haven't a girlfriend yet. When will you get yourself one, Aaren?"

He blushed slightly at the topic. "Well, I haven't found one actually."

"You better find one honey. A good king needs a good queen, after all." She chuckled. "If you don't seem to find the right one to your liking, then we'll maybe hold a ball and invite everyone at everywhere to come. Then at this point you can choose whoever you want. Beside, I and Dad met by this way before…" She smiled a bit at the memories of her and Magnus.

"We can think about this later, Mom."

"As you wish, honey. Well, I have to go now. Come to me if you need anything."

"Yes, Mom."

She turned around and walked toward the castle. As she was out of his view, he glanced back at his tree; but instead of his calming expression, his face held a sad smile. A girl of his dream… he had already found one. It was Sakura, his childhood friend, and also the one that disappeared from his life without a reason. He never thought of his life with another girl, he just wanted his Sakura. If she accepted his feeling, then they would be happy together, formed a good family and even had wonderful children.

But could that even become true?

Aaren sighed and held out his hand, which caught a petal of the cherry tree. He looked at it and said in a low and sad voice that almost sounded like a whisper.

"Sakura..."

* * *

Sakura stood in front of a big mirror and stared proudly at herself. She had become a become a woman of age 18 and her beauty could make a man fell into fantasy. Her fair skin matched her oval face and slim body. Her bows were no longer tied on her head her hair was down, but her locks were still curled into ringlets like before. Her bang was swept to the left of her forehead and at two side of her face there were two twin tails that reached her chest and tied by two pink ribbons. Her orange eyes were still as beautiful as ever.

For her outfit, she was wearing a sleeveless dress, which almost reached her knees and had orange trim at the top and a purple ribbon attached at the middle of it and an orange jewelry. Two separated sleeves were worn at her arms from below the shoulders to the elbows. A wide orange ribbon wrapped around her waist and tied into a big bow at her back. The bottom of the lower part of her dress was decorated with silver decoration. Her boots were black with purple trims.

Sakura glanced over her table and picked up her magical wand. It had a black stick as a handle and an orange glass orb at the bottom. There was also one like that at the top, but it was bigger and had yellow dots decorated around it. A golden orb at the top of it finished the staff's look. She glanced down at it and smiled. She successfully created it when she was 15, if she remembered correctly, and she was proud of herself for it. It maybe looked a little short and small, but it held a very powerful magic.

She used a napkin to wipe any dust that remained on it and put it back down. Suddenly, something caught her attention. It was a brown and dark blue piece of ribbon with the some broken pieces of ribbons lying around it.

"Oh…" She mumbled once she remembered something. "I remember that I once used my magic to magically make these brown and dark blue ribbons and tried to make a new ribbon by combining them together. I kept failing but I did succeed, though. But… I just can't remember why I did it? Did I do it on purpose or I just did it for fun?"

While she was wondering with her mind, the door creaked open and she spun her head around to see Adashi, her mother, was standing there.

"Do you want me to help anything, Sakura?" Adashi smiled at her.

"Actually, no, Mom. I have prepared everything."

"Okay, but just call me when you need anything. You have to be ready for your first attack. Minecraft Kingdom is maybe well-prepared at army and battle, but if you weakened them then that kingdom will be in your hand in _no time._ "

* * *

 **Dun dun dun dun! The epic has begun!**

 **Actually, I just want to say that I maybe will update slower than usual because school has started. *sigh* But don't worry, that's just a possibility.**

 **Bye bye and see you at the next chapter! *turn my head back before I exit the room* Reviews are appreciated! *go away***


	8. Chapter 8

**~ I don't want to go to school. I just want to break the rules ~**

 ***stop singing when seeing you***

 **Oh, h-hi there! I didn't expect you here. You… didn't hear anything, right? Riiiiiiiiight?**

 **By the way, school thing got me busy real good, but I managed to write another chapter for you guys. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8:**

…

 **Uh… what should I name this one?**

 **(5 minutes later)**

 **Got it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The warnings**

"Ah… Fresh air, exactly the thing I need right now."

Aaren said comfortably while sitting on a big branch of his cherry tree. He crossed his arms behind his head and rested it against the tree. He just finished tons of work and felt very tired, good thing that he got his tree to relax at. He looked up the blue sky.

"It's such a beautiful day indeed." He said happily as the wind came by and the leaves rustled, which made him felt more relaxing than ever. He glanced over and suddenly saw a brown and dark blue ribbon; it was right there, tied on a branch next to him. His eyes widened at the sight of it, he felt his heart was beating in his chest.

"Sakura…" He mumbled out. "Why, Sakura? Why did you have to leave me like that? It hurts me, don't you know that?"

While he was wandering with his mind and the memories-

"AAREN!"

An unknown yell made him nearly fell off. He looked down to see a 21-year-old woman with waist-length blond hair and emerald eyes. It was Lyrica, who was running toward in his direction with sweats on her face.

"Woah sis! You gave me a heart attack."

"No time to talk! There has been a huge stealing problem at the history museum!"

"Huh!?"

* * *

Aaren stopped his horse once he was in front of the museum and got off along with his parents, Lyrica and her parents as well . There he saw a big crowd was surrounding it along with polices and the managers, Aiden and Gill.

"Your Majesties! You're all here, thank god!" Aiden exclaimed while polices were making way for them through the crowd.

"What happened, Aiden?" Ellegaard questioned.

"Y-your Majesties." He managed to stutter out. "Pl- please, follow me inside the museum and I'll show you."

Ellegaard and Magnus both nodded and they headed inside. When Gill opened the door they all gasped out loud. Inside was extremely messy and the some curtains were torn off. Some arts hung on the walls loosely and some had fallen on the floor, some stuff like vases, statues… were broken, and some had been stolen from their places.

"Who _did_ this?" Aaren said angrily at the sight of it. "This is one of the most important museums that had some old things from the past, and it has been my favorite museum since I was little. Who dare did this!?"

"Pl-please don't get angry His Higness." Aiden said. "One of our guards said that while he was wandering around in the dark, he saw a figure, but when he moved his flashlight to it, it had disappeared. He thinks that it was a figure of a female."

"What next?" Said Magnus.

"A few hours later, the flashlights of our guard went out of batteries at the same time, and that same figure started to steal things. They tried to fight back, but it, or she, was too powerful. Some guard claimed that she has magic!"

"Magic!?" Lyrica gasped.

"Yes. And they believe that their flashlights went out of batteries, or stopped working, at the same moment was because of it."

"Okay, things are getting weirder…" Aaren groaned.

"In the morning…" Said Gill. "We found this lying on the ground."

He tucked his hand into his pocket and took out a piece of paper. Ellegaard took it and read out loud.

 _You have seen what happened, haven't you? Yes, I_ do _admit that it's such a terrible sight to a lovely museum like this one. He he…_

 _But don't think that this is the end, honey. There will be more because this is just my first attack, as well as a first warning of an upcoming war._

 _Farewell,_

 _Princess of the Kingdom of Darkness._

"War!? The Kingdom of Darkness!? This is a joke, right!?" Lyrica exclaimed. "Where the heck is the Kingdom of Darkness?"

"Calm down, sis." Aaren put a hand on her shoulder. "The Kingdom of Darkness is just a thing in stories. You know it isn't real, don't know?"

"Um… I think that kinda makes sense."

"Don't worry, kids." Magnus said. "I think this is just a prank of some kinds of thief. I will set up guards and we'll catch that idiot."

"Okay."

They nodded in agreement, and everyone left.

* * *

Aaren stretched his arms and yawned. It was nearly 7 PM and he had been nearly two hours since he started studying. He closed his book and opened his window wide. He took in a deep breath as the curtains flapping continuously.

"What a beautiful night. The moon is shining and the stars are twinkling brightly on the sky." He paused for a while. "Say… it has been a month since the stealing thing at the museum and nothing bad has happened since then. I guess it's fine from now on."

Suddenly, he saw smoke coming from afar in the direction of the town. He started thinking:

"Nah, it's probably coming from a chimney of a house."

Until the door of his room made a loud "BANG" and he jumped. He turned around and saw his uncle, Lukas.

"Uncle, what's the matter?"

"His Highness!" He exclaimed while trying to catch his breath. "There's a big fire at Harper's lab house!"

"What!?"

* * *

"Your Majesties!" Harper exclaimed. "You finally come!"

"Harper! What happened?" Aaren said as he quickly got off the horse with the others. The fire engines were there along with the firefighters, who were trying to make the fire on the house died down.

"I honestly don't know!" Harper said with her shaking voice. "I was working in my lab room until I felt tired and went outside for some fresh air. Suddenly, something went straight _right_ in front of my face and hit my house. When I realized that it was a ball of magic fire, it was too late because it caught my house on fire really fast and I immediately called for help. But before the fire engines arrived, I heard a laugh from behind me and I turned around to see a figure of a woman and she disappeared right away. But the most shocking thing is that she was floating in the air!"

"It's that magical woman again!?" Magnus said.

"I couldn't tell who it was because the sky was too dark. But I found this note when she disappeared."

Aaren took it and read out loud for others.

 _Ha ha! You thought that it was just a prank. Well, unfortunately for you, it wasn't. So here's a reward for you for not defending: a lab house on fire! Ha ha ha ha!_

 _That's all I have to say for this second warnings. You know what that means…_

 _Get ready for the upcoming warnings, as well as the war!_

 _Princess of the Kingdom of Darkness._

"So this kingdom really existed!?" Aaren exclaimed.

"So this princess isn't joking! I'm sure of that!" Lyrica said out loud. "What do we do now!?"

"This is an emergency." Ellegaard said. "We have to defend our kingdom by every way we know! Lukas, you're in charge of training the guards!"

"Yes, Her Highness!"

While everyone were making plans, a thought had been wandering in Aaren's mind for a while. Sakura was a princess, she had powerful magic, she said that her kingdom's name must be remained unknown and she suddenly disappeared without any reason. So didn't those things tell him that she…?

'Nah.' He thought and shook his head slightly. 'Maybe I'm wrong. She isn't a bad person.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: I remember**

"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart." Adashi smiled evilly as she looked over the shining things that her daughter brought back from the museum. "With this power of yours then that kingdom sure will be in our hands in no time."

"Heh, no problem, Mom." Sakura said while standing next to her mother. "But… I'm having a very good plan."

"What is it, hon?"

"Well…" She put one finger over her rosy lips. "I'm thinking that I should give the treasure room of the castle… _a visit._ "

* * *

Aaren sat next to Magnus and Ellegaard along with Lukas. They were planning about how that magical woman was going to attack them the next time and how they would fight her and defended themselves. It had been an hour since they started, and despite his tiredness, he tried to ignore it because he knew how important this was.

"Alright, so it's settled." Magnus spoke. "We will send out extra guards from now on to make sure she doesn't cause trouble. Lukas, you will stay at the roof of the castle and be the main eyes. Sounds fine?"

"Yes." Lukas replied.

"Good."

"But…" Aaren spoke. "That woman seems very hard to be caught. What if she uses the invisible seal? What if she uses her tricks to sneak through the guards? And what if she sneaks in the treasure room and steals our things!? Those things have been kept for many generations!"

"Hmm… Hey, why don't we use invisible alarm lasers?" Ellegaard said.

"That may work…" Magnus paused. "…on the normal people. Trust me, that woman won't be beaten by that."

"But you didn't let me finish." She stood up and pulled everyone closer. "Come, I'll whisper for ya all."

* * *

It was night time and the castle was full of guards walking everywhere and Lukas was on the roof dashing his eyes around.

For Aaren, well, he couldn't sleep. He kept rolling from side to side of his bed, but he just couldn't get any sleep tonight. He had a bad feeling about tonight; there would be a bad thing happen, or there would be a surprise. But whatever what, he decided to get up and walked out of his room. A guard spotted him.

"His Highness, you should be sleeping right now. It's midnight."

"I can't sleep. But anyway, how are you all doing?"

"Well, we haven't seen anything or gotten any signal yet."

"Keep looking, okay? We can't let our guard down."

"Yes, His Highness."

The guard bowed down before leaving. Aaren continued to walk along the hallway, but his mind kept saying to himself that something would happen soon.

* * *

Sakura flew in the air and passed the town before stopping in front of one of the castle's windows. She took a look inside and once she was sure that no one was around, she opened the window and landed her feet on the floor. She could have used her teleport trick, but tonight she wanted something special. She could escape if they found her, right?

With her skill, she ran pass through many hallways fast but quietly and stopped whenever she saw guards. Some of them noticed and felt that someone was there, but they found no one instead.

While she was sneaking through a guard from behind him, she saw another one coming from afar. And he was coming toward her direction!

'Shoot!'

* * *

"Hey, got anything yet?" The guard asked.

"Nothing yet, actually. How about you?"

"I have found nothing for a while, but we mustn't let our guard down. Prince Aaren just told me that."

"Alright dude."

After their short conversation, they walked pass each other. Once they were out off her view, Sakura landed down on the floor from the ceiling.

"Phew, that was close! If I didn't learn how to fly with my magic then they probably would have caught me."

She looked around to make sure there was no guard and ran toward the direction of the treasure room.

"But…" She mumbled to herself. "Why does this sight seem familiar, along with the name 'Aaren'?" She sighed. "Oh well… Gotta ignore it instead"

* * *

"Ah…" Said Aaren. "Finally, a perfect place to relax after all those things."

He said while walking in the garden. After so many years, this place was still always his favorite. He wondered why, it maybe because this place held a beautiful sight that he always enjoyed… and the sweet memories of his Sakura.

"No…" He shook his head and mumbled. "I have to forget it and move on."

* * *

"Finally, here I am!"

Sakura said as she stood in front of a big door. Using her vision, she had found the treasure room easily. She smirked and slowly opened the door without making it creaked.

She stepped one foot inside and close the door so no one could know that she was here and turned her gaze inside the room. Inside there were many shining and sparkling things that could dazzled any lady's eyes. But she wasn't going to take those things… but _that_ golden vase at the end of the room. It had been kept there for many centuries and could equal the price of many jewelry shops.

But she felt that something was wrong in here. Her eyes started to glow and when her vision was on, she spotted a thick wall of invisible alarm lasers. She smirked again.

"Hah, you thought you could beat me by this way, didn't you? Too bad that you were wrong."

With her vision still on, she snuck through them with her slim body and skillful movements. She made all the way to the end of the room and reached the vase. She almost had to seal her eyes away from the bright light coming from it. She looked around one last time to check of there were anymore traps and carefully wrapped her fingers around its handles. She lifted it up. Nothing happened…

"Ha ha, I succeeded-"

… Until she heard something was beeping. She looked back at it and saw that there were chips glowing red. She yelped and let go of it, but it didn't shatter; instead, it broke itself into rectangular pieces and each pieces popped two rocket wings out and flew outside the room before she could do anything else.

"Damn it!"

* * *

"Nothing has happened." Lukas said to himself. "I guess that means we're safe for this night-"

 _Beep beep beep!_

He jumped and turned around to see a flying piece from the fake vase, the chip on it was beeping loudly.

"Someone has broken in!"

* * *

"Follow me guards!" Magnus shouted with Ellegaard running beside him. "We have to hurry before she escaped! I heard the chips!"

"I can't believe it actually works." Ellegaard said.

* * *

"Huh? Why is it so noisy in there? Don't say that…!" Aaren gasped and quickly got up.

* * *

"F***! I can't believe I fell into their trap!" Sakura mumbled. "Well, gotta get out off here before they got here."

She ran out but was met by guards that surrounding her. She looked back and forth before grinning.

"Heh, you think you could have me that easy? Don't forget that I'm the princess of the Kingdom of Darkness."

A guard dazed his spear toward her but within a blink of an eye, she had dodged it easily. Another one tried to hit her, but she quickly jumped up before he could do it.

"That's all you got?" She said challenging. "Too bad that it's my turn."

She jumped up and landed on a guard's chest which made him fell on the ground. Another guard swung his spear, she grabbed it quickly before it could reach her, she swung it around and his back hit the wall. She looked over to see a guard running forward with his spear pointed to her. She jumped up and placed a finger over the sharp point of it, and by that she turned her body and left her finger from the spear. She landed on the floor and ran away with them chasing her.

"I have another trick for you." She said and within a second, she vanished without a trace. They stopped and looked around confusingly.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and found that she was in the garden. She turned around and saw that the guards had already seen her. She ran away and said.

"Playing chase at this age? You guys are sooo childish."

* * *

 **Why she didn't teleport and escape quickly? Well, like I said, she wanted something different and to challenge them.**

 **Back to the story!**

* * *

'Hmm… Why the word 'playing chase' reminds of something strange…?'

She thought and suddenly her mind replayed the scene of her chasing someone. It was a little boy with brown hair and red eyes; his red cape was flying freely from his shoulders and she couldn't she his face, though. But the most important part that she could see clearly that his smile seemed so beautiful, kind and friendly to her.

She snapped out of her mind when she heard one of the guards shouted behind her. She shook her head.

"Urg… What was I thinking?"

Suddenly, there were another group of guards running toward her and soon enough, she was surrounded again. She leaned her back against a cherry tree, but this one seemed familiar to her.

'Snap out of this Sakura! You have two groups of guards to handle!"

A guard charged for her and ran toward her, which she managed to dodge again. Another one swung his spear down and using her magical seal, he was beaten and fell down the ground. One swung his at her legs and she quickly jumped up once she saw it coming.

Her body flew up in the air itself and she smirked.

"Oh, I forgot about my skill. Take this!"

She used her magic and attacked them, which made them hardly dodge it. They seemed weakened and she smiled evilly. She glanced over the cherry tree and her eyes widened once she saw a brown and dark blue ribbon tied on its branch. Soon, memories flowed into her.

* * *

 _In her mind, that same boy appeared in front of her, they hugged each other and she said happily._

 _"Best friends forever?"_

 _He looked at her and his bright red eyes staring kindly into hers._

 _"Best friends forever." He smiled. "Promise?"  
_

 _"Promise..." She smiled back at him. "Aaren"_

* * *

"A… Aaren!" She mumbled out. "I… I remember! I remember everything now!"

"Stand by where you are princ-"

She looked to the direction of the sudden voice to see a shocking Aaren standing below and staring at her.

"Sa… Sakura?"

Not knowing what to do, she fled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: We meet again**

Aaren stared at Sakura in shock, as she stared at him back. The girl that he had waited for so long was right there… but not as his childhood friend, but an enemy, the one that sent threat to the peace of his kingdom.

"Sa… Sakura?" He managed to stutter out quietly.

She, not knowing what to do, fled away by teleporting.

"SAKURA!" He yelled, but she had already disappeared. He continued to stare at where she was a few minutes ago until his parents' voice snapped him out.

"Aaren! Are you alright?! I heard fighting sounds!" Ellegaard said as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm completely fine, mom. Don't worry."

"Guards!" Magnus called out. "It was that woman, right?"

"Yes, but we couldn't catch her. I'm very sorry about that, His Highness." Lukas replied.

Magnus sighed. "If we don't stop her in time then we'll be in big trouble. Everyone is free to return to your place to rest now, we'll discuss about this in the morning."

* * *

Sakura was back at her castle and sobbing into the pillow. She had remembered everything about her beautiful childhood with Aaren, but it was too late now. She had met him again as an enemy of his kingdom, and she regretted about her idea of attacking the castle tonight.

"W… Why?" She sniffed. "How could I forget about him? Why did I do that? Why now?"

The knocks on the door of her room made her head turned back. "Who's there?"

"It's me, your mother." Adashi called from behind it. "Let me in honey."

She didn't bother to move away from the pillow so she used her magic to open it. Her mother stepped in and sat next to her on the bed. She touched her shoulder.

"What's the matter, dear? You have locked yourself in your room since you came back. Is there something bothering you?"

"It's… nothing, mom." She said quietly, although she knew that her mother wouldn't buy that lie.

"It doesn't look like that it's nothing at all. Just tell me what's wrong. I'm your mother, Sakura, so you know you can tell me anything."

Sakura didn't reply back. She didn't know if she should tell her mother. She had a beautiful friendship with Aaren, the prince of the kingdom was being attacked by her, and she suddenly forgot about it without knowing why. The only thing that she still remembered was that when she was crying alone in her room after her mother forbad her to go out with Aaren when she was 10, a huge pain rushed over her body. But the pain made her head hurt the most and she fainted. After getting up, she felt very… empty, and strange too; it was like that she just had a regular long sleep. That was all she could remember. Until now, she still didn't have _any_ idea about why that happened, and why she forgot everything about her beloved friend…

… without knowing that only her mother knew.

'Should I tell her or lie?' She thought. 'If she found out that I have a relationship with Aaren then how will she react? Angry? Upset?'

She decided to lie. 'My mother is powerful, but she doesn't have mind-reading spell, right?' She began to speak. "I… failed, mom."

"Failed? What do you mean?"

"I failed to defeat them and take the vase away. You are upset about it, right?"

Adashi sighed. "No darling, I'm not upset or going to scold you for anything. I don't need the vase or anything else, I just see them as the things to help you training your magic."

"So… you're okay with that?"

"Of course, Sakura." She smiled.

'She believes me? That's a good sign, then. But...' She thought. 'I feel kind of bad for lying to her.' Despite that, she managed to smile at Adshi. "Thank mom."

"Everything for you." She hugged her daughter, suddenly a thing popped in her mind. "Hey! You haven't test out your wand yet, have you?"

"Oh right! I totally forget about it!"

"Then you should test it when having a chance, dear. It maybe can beat up everyone that is in your way."

Hearing this, Sakura lost her cheerfulness. She didn't want to hurt Aaren or anyone, but she manage to say normally. "Yes, I would totally do it sometimes. Thanks for reminding me that. Maybe I'll do it then next night."

Adashi smiled. "That's a goof idea, but you need to rest now. It's late."

"Okay, goodnight mom."

"Goodnight."

Adashi kissed Sakura on her forehead as she tugged her daughter into the blanket and walked out, turning the light off and leaving Sakura alone in her room.

* * *

"How did she attack last night?" Magnus asked and one guard spoke.

"Her movements were very skillful and hard to dodge; it was like that she is trained very well."

"And she was very fast!" Another guard added.

"She could teleport too!" One said.

"Hmm…" Said Lukas. "I don't think that we could beat this girl easily."

"But nothing is impossible if we try our best!" Ellegaard spoke. "We need to be well-prepared at everything."

"Right." Magnus said.

Aaren was still remain silent like he was thinking of something. Finally, he spoke and made everyone go quiet.

"I think I have a solution for this."

"Really?" Lyrica said.

"Yes. From tonight on, just send out the normal amount of guards and I'll do the rest."

"Huh!?" Said Jesse.

"But wouldn't it be dangerous? What if you get hurt?" Ellegaard said nervously.

"No way that I'm risking your life for that!" Exclaimed Magnus.

"Trust me, mom and dad. I can do it."

* * *

Sakura landed her feet on the green grass in the garden of the castle with the wand in her hand. Tonight was a peaceful night and she felt guilty about it. Normally, there will be guards everywhere seeking for her; but tonight, there weren't many guards around. She wondered if something bad would happen, like guards hiding and waiting to catch her, traps, sudden attacks… and something like that.

She walked slowly forward and came across Aaren's cherry tree, the only tree that had her ribbon tied on its branch. She couldn't help it but feeling the memories flooding back in her mind. Her legs moved on themselves and walked over the tree. She glanced up and put one hand on its surface, admiring its beauty.

"It has gotten this tall and is blooming beautiful cherry blossom… Time passes so fast before I could realize it."

Tears began to form on her eyes, but she managed to hold back. Right now, she couldn't tell how much she missed the days she spent with Aaren and how she wanted to go back so badly.

'Aaren…'

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to their owner. She yelped and tried to struggle free, but she quickly stopped when she felt something strange. She felt… warm and comfortable, her heart was beating fast in her chest without her knowing why.

"Sakura…"

She turned around and her eyes widened.

"Aaren?"

 **To be continue…**


	11. Chapter 11

_She felt… warm and comfortable, her heart was beating fast in her chest without her knowing why._

" _Sakura…"_

 _She turned around and her eyes widened._

" _Aaren?"_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Being revealed**

"Sakura, you came back." Aaren whispered into her ears and made her shivered a bit. His voice was deep and quiet. He released her from his embrace. "You finally came back."

She said nothing.

"Sakura, I have been waiting for you for so long. Do you know that?" He said and looked deeply into the eyes of the girl he had been waiting for. "Why did you leave me alone, Sakura?"

She still didn't have anything to say.

"Explain to me…"

"I… I don't know what to say, Aaren…" She managed to speak. "I became your friend and then my memories of you disappeared without a trace. And what do I do? I become an enemy of your kingdom, I'm sending threat to it and I'm standing in front of the prince of it, the only friend I have and betray."

"Sakura…"

She was trying her best not to cry, her hands were gripping her skirt tightly. "How could you speak to you now, after all I have done? It's my entire fault! I ruined my own friendship and I'm about to send war to your peaceful kingdom! It's my fault! It's my fa-"

She was cut off when he pulled her into a tight hug. She wrapped her hands behind his back and sobbed into his shirt. He moved his hand up and down her back, trying to comfort her.

"Shhh… Don't push yourself too hard. Shhh…"

They stayed like that for a few seconds and broke the hug. She wiped the remaining tears out off her faces.

"Sorry…" She mumbled quietly.

"It's okay." He held her hands, which surprise her a little. "Seeing you make me so happy."

"But… don't you see me as your enemy?"

"I know it isn't your fault, Sakura. I know you wouldn't ever do that."

"I just…can't get it, Aaren." She looked down at the ground again. "How _could_ I ever forget you? You're my only and precious friend, so why…?"

He didn't reply back.

"Why…? I need explanation…"

An uncomfortable silence went through them.

"But I miss you very much, Sakura. I have waited for you since the day you suddenly went away."

"Actually, I remember something… It was when my mother discovered our relationship, she forbad me to meet you again. I was crying alone in my room because of that until something made my head hurt very much and I fainted. After I woke up, I didn't remember anything more…"

"I guess that's why you forgot about me?"

"Not really, I still don't have any idea why that happened."

Silence came through them again.

"Sakura…" He spoke to break it. "I have something that I have been holding in me for a long time…"

"What is it Aaren?"

He slowly held her shoulders with his hands and lowered his head a bit so his head was the same level as hers. He looked deeply into her eyes and she looked back.

"I love you Sakura."

"R… Really?" She said surprisingly.

"I really do. I have had this feeling inside me from the day you left me and now I finally have a chance to tell you."

"You mean that… you have had feeling for me for nearly… 10 years?"

"Yes. Sometimes I want to give up on waiting for you to return, but my heart forbids me to. My love for you couldn't fade away somehow."

"A-Aaren, I…" She stuttered, her face became a little red.

"I don't mean to break our beautiful friendship, but…"

"I-I have to go!"

"Wait!"

She teleported away without any exchange word. He sighed.

"She went away again… Sakura, why do you always leave me like this?"

"Aaren…"

An unknown voice came from behind him and he turned back to see his parents were there. They both had wide eyes and a shocked expression on their face.

"You… know her?" Ellegaard spoke.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Telling the truth**

"Aaren… you know her?!" Ellegaard said.

"Mom, let me explain…" Aaren tried to gain his calm.

"… But… how? When?" Ellegaard spoke up.

"Let me explain, mom and dad. Please, don't be mad at me…"

Magnus stayed quiet for a while. He kept looking at his son and the spot where Sakura was standing a few minutes ago. He crossed his arms and sighed quietly.

"Just… go on Aaren. I really need explanation."

Aaren slightly nodded. "… Yes, father."

Ellegaard looked and waited for him with an untellable expression. Aaren took a deep breath and started.

"I met her when I was 10, which when she was 8. We saw each other at my cherry tree and we quickly became friends. I showed her many things while she showed me some about magic, but I didn't know about exactly where she came from and who she was. One day, when I was 12, I… I found out that…"

"Found out what?" Ellegaard asked.

Lukas put a hand on her shoulder. "Her Highness, I know you really want to know but you have to calm down first."

Ellegaard took his advice and let her son continued.

"I found out that I had a crush on her…"

"Really?!" Magnus asked surprisingly.

"Yes…" Aaren gulped. "I had thought about it very much and decided to tell her. But I waited and waited… but she didn't come back. And after many years, I met her again… like this."

As he finished, he looked down the ground while gripping his pants and bit his lips. He wait for respond, but no one seemed to say anything. Eventually, Ellegaard spoke up.

"That's how you met her?"

"Yes, mother."

"But, why didn't you tell me Aaren? Why you kept this secret until now?"

"She didn't want me to, mom. Her mother told her that she couldn't tell anyone about this."

"Because she's the Princess of the Kingdom of Darkness?" Magnus spoke up.

"Yes…" He bit his lips again as the thing he didn't want to talk about was mentioned. He heard someone stepping closer to him and put hands on his shoulders. He looked up to see his mother was smiling gently at him.

"Aaren, I don't blame you for that… It's true that I'm shocked, but I'm glad that you found yourself a beautiful friendship like that. Too bad that… it didn't last so long."

He said nothing.

"Aaren, I'm with your mother." Magnus said. "I could feel that this isn't her fault and she doesn't want this either. We'll help you mend back your relationship."

Aaren could feel his eyes tear up and he hugged his parents. "Thank you so much for understanding… You're the best."

* * *

Sakura was back at her castle and was crying in her room. She didn't expect this meeting with her friend and this hurt her. After all she had done, he still forgave her and even confessed his feeling to her. She felt that she didn't deserve his kindness and feeling, she thought that it belonged to another girl. But the words of his were so true, she could see it in his beautiful eyes. She sobbed into her hands.

"What do I do now…? Why is this happening to me?"

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Sakura knew that it was her mother.

"Sakura? Are you feeling alright?" Adashi said from the outside.

"I…"

"Let me in Sakura."

Sakura considered about this for a while and decided to open. Adashi stepped in and sat down on the bed next to her.

"What's the matter now Sakura? Are you hurt?"

'Sakura… you can't hide this forever…' Sakura thought. 'It's time to tell her the truth.'

Sakura took in a deep breath. "Mom… can I tell you something?"

"Of course, darling. What is it?"

"I have a secret. I… I once became friends with the prince of Minecraft Kingdom… But then I suddenly forgot about him throughout many years. Now, I remembered him now… and today I met him under his cherry tree."

Heard this, Adashi's eyes widened and thought. 'Huh? What?! I erased her memories about that boy, and now how _could_ she remember him? Didn't the spell work anymore? Or did something make her remember?! This is not good, I have to do something fast…'

Looking at her depressed daughter, she tried to act naturally and sighed. "Sakura…"

"Yes?"

"I'm very sorry but… I have decided that we'll declare war a few days later."


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry for the late update guys! I'm getting busy with all the school** **works recently and hardly have any time to rest. Plus, I have a lot of unfinished story to work on while my free time for writing is tightened. Sorry once more.**

 **Also, this story almost gets to its end, so there will be only a few chapters left. Possibly 2 more.**

 **But anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The dark side of yours (part I)**

"I'm very sorry but… I have decided that we'll declare war a few days later." Adashi's words were like cutting through Sakura's mind. She had feared that word for such a long time: "war". She didn't want to do it a bit, she just wanted peace, she just wanted a normal life like the others. So hearing that word coming from her mother's own mouth made her hurt so much that it was like crushing her little heart that was beating loudly in her chest. Without thinking, she looked straight up at her mother and said forcefully.

"No Mom! I don't want war!"

"Why honey? This is our plan and you agreed with me in the first place."

Realizing what she had said, she stuttered. "I… uh…"

"It this about that prince? You care for him and hi kingdom, don't you?"

Like a spear, Adashi's words went through Sakura's heart once again. She lowered her head down and whispered. "Yes."

"Sakura." Sakura jumped slightly when her mother's voice became cold suddenly. She crutched her dress tightly. Her mother didn't shout at her, but instead she talked as if she had no soul in her. To Sakura, she preferred her mother to shout at her, anything beside the cold voice of hers.

"Sakura, have you forgotten about me and even yourself already? You are the Princess of this kingdom and soon, you will take my throne and become a queen. You will have to make decisions, whether they're small or big, whether they're important or not. You will have to control your feelings inside you to be a true queen. You will have to put your mind aside. Yet now, you rejected declare war, then how are you supposed to rule your kingdom in the future?"

Sakura bit her lips and tried her best not to let tears run down her cheeks. She crutched her dress tighter.

"Think about it. If you put your kingdom's future away just for a prince then could you be a future queen? You're well-trained of magic, but you need to be more focus in your feeling. Don't let your mind take over hundreds of people in this Kingdom of Darkness. I'll let time to think, we'll take down Minecraft Kingdom once and for all."

Sakura didn't bother to look up. When she heard the sound of the doors closing, she muffled her tears in the pillow.

"Why Mom?... Why do you become evil and heartless so suddenly? Was that even you who talked to me? Mom…" She cried and cried.

* * *

 _A week later…_

The sky was dark and black, clouds flew slowly but scarily as if it was trying to sallow the beautiful blue sky. Heavy air filled the spaces between people. Here they were, at the battlefield, where the final fate of them would be decided. Faces to faces, eyes to eyes, the cold wind went through; it was gentle but it could make you shiver by its coldness. The coldness of the air filled them all.

Magnus and Ellegaard looked up bravely at the two rulers of the Kingdom of Darkness, Adashi and Sakura. Aaren was there too and he was beside his parents. He tried to look at Sakura but she kept her face away from his gaze. Truthfully, she wanted to stare at his beautiful red eyes as long as she could, but who knew what would be in those eyes? Hate, love or both of them? Only he could know.

"Well, this is it… This day has arrived." Adashi said with that same cold voice of hers. Magnus gulped.

"We'll fight with all our might for our kingdom's sake. You will never have it."

"We will see, _very soon."_ She smirked and pointed a finger at the Minecraft Kingdom's army. "Go!"

And that moment arrived, the moment when you could hear swords clanging to each other and arrows flew highly up in the air. Soldiers fought with full force for their kingdom and their own lives. Meanwhile, the princess and the prince didn't know what to do other than just staring at each other. Their eyes met, her hair flew freely in the wind, his eyes still gleaming with hope. She wanted to hug him so badly, but all she could do was swing her wand up in the air and transformed it into a long sword. Tears ran down her creamy skin.

"Sakura, wait! Maybe there's something we can do!" He yelled loudly, but she bit her lips and ignored it.

"It's hopeless Aaren. Just see me as an enemy and fight me! Fight me with all you have!"

"Sakura! I don't want to do this!"

"Me neither. But we have no more choice. Take this!" Her sword and his sword clanged together. Tears ran down more forcefully as she fought with him. She just wished that it were just a nightmare, just a terrible nightmare so that she could wake up from it…

* * *

"Heh, that's all you've got?" Adashi said and using her magic, she pushed all the surrounding soldiers aside and they feel down the hard ground. She looked around and the sight she had wished for so long had appeared in front of her eyes. Blood soaking the ground, bodies lying on the dirt lifelessly and the sound of weapons banging together. Her smirk became wider and she laughed.

"Ha ha ha! You stupid people just give up already! This kingdom will soon be mine and you'll be my slaves. I'll replace you and rule it! Aha ha ha!"

She laughed and laughed… until she heard a distant voice.

"Darling! Is that you?"

She stopped immediately and turned to its direction, that was when her eyes widened. Faraway there was a man wearing in torn out clothes, but the most attractive thing about him is his eyes. His orange eyes shone like stars in the midnight sky. He has Sakura's eyes. He kept calling and tried to come closer.

Adashi couldn't believe herself for what she was seeing. That was the man she once loved but also hated. That was the man had went missing for years, the man that Sakura had hoped to see at least once.

That was her husband, the long-awaited King of the Kingdom of Darkness. He was Sakura's father.

"… Takeshi?" She mumbled out loud. "Takeshi, is that you?!"

"In the flesh, honey! I'm Takeshi, your husband!"

"No… there's no way…! He had gone away, he no longer existed in my memory! He betrayed me!"

"Darling, please! Let me be with you! Come to me!"

Without her noticing, tears ran down Adashi's face as she crutched her head. She closed her eyes tightly as something was going painfully through her mind. That man… she no longer believed that he would returned, she no longer had hope in waiting him. Yet he appeared here, in the battlefield, where the deadly war was happening at. She yelled and her voice cut through the air. She collapsed. Seeing her mother like that, Sakura stopped fighting and rushed to her mother. Takeshi tried going through and went to her too.

"Adashi! Please wake up! Don't let me worried like this! I'm here for you now! So please…!"

Hearing the man's plead, Sakura looked at him and felt something in her heart. Aaren also came to them and kneeled down. Adashi was still breathing which made them less worried. But after a while, a black mist came right out through her body and made the others jump. That was when Adashi opened her eyes, but those eyes were different. They weren't black anymore but instead, they were a bright blue color as the most beautiful sky. Tears still stained her face as she mumbled.

"Takeshi…? Sakura…? My darlings?..."

"MOM!" Sakura yelled loudly as she hugged her mother tightly.

"Mom…?" The man mumbled in surprise. "Sakura…? My daughter…!"

Hearing his words, Sakura looked at him. " 'Daughter'…? Don't you mean…?"

"My dear daughter!" He hugged her without waiting for her respond. He cried on her shoulders and she could feel tears on his shirt. They looked up at each other and two pairs of bright orange eyes met. They were speechless. Sakura couldn't believe this day would come in a time like this, in a bloody battlefield like here. She was about to say something when suddenly they heard an evil laugh. They all looked up and everyone's attention was at the black mist floating in the air. Its eyes glowing in bright dark red and its mouth kept laughing. All the soldiers took steps backward.

" _Ha ha ha! I can't use the queen's body anymore, but that doesn't matter! The world is mine from this point now!"_

 **To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again my dear readers! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story for such a long time. I was busy with school and my other stories that I almost forgot about this story!**

 **Hope you will enjoy this chapter anyway. :) And Happy new year 2017! :D**

* * *

 _ **Previously on "Behind the Past"…**_

" _Ha ha ha! I can't use the queen's body anymore, but that doesn't matter! The world is mine from this point now!"_

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The dark side of yours (part II)**

The black mist laughed evilly. Magnus ran up to it and yelled.

"You're the one who did this, aren't you?!"

" _Hmm… you're clever, my_ dear _king."_ It said while looking down at all of them. _"_

"W… who are you?" Sakura asked while being in fear, she hugged her mom tightly who was still lying there exhausted. "And why are you doing this?!"

" _I'm the dark spirit."_ It answered. _"I was once a human, a normal human who had a peaceful life in The Kingdom of Darkness… a century ago."_

"A century ago…?!" Using all of her strength, Adashi spoke up and coughed. "In the kingdom I'm ruling?"

"Mother!" Said Sakura.

" _Yes, that's right. And if you wish to know the reason why I'm doing of this, I'll tell you. It started when I was living normally and happily in The Kingdom of darkness, a century ago…"_

* * *

 **Flashback…**

On top of a hill, a young girl of the age of 18 was singing quietly but beautifully. It could be said that she was one of the most beautiful girls in the world with flowing blond hair like a golden stream, a pair of blue eyes as bright as a deep blue sea and fair skin like the white snow in the winter.

"La la la…" She continued to sing while sitting on the green grass. Her pure white dress slightly flew as the wind came by along with her hair.

From behind the tree not far away from her, a young boy with dark hair and deep red eyes was watching her and listening to every word she sang. He smiled. He always likes it when she was singing. He loves her beautiful angelic voice just as much as how he loves her. Quietly, he tip-toed and quickly put both of his hands on her shoulders. She yelped in surprise.

"Ah!"

"Haha, I gotcha." The boy said and released her shoulders. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"You shouldn't have surprised me like that. It scared me, you know…"

"Aw, come on. I just want to make you happy." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Forgive me?"

The pout on her lips soon turned into a smile as she quitted crossing her arms and put them along his arms. "You always get me. Okay, I forgive you."

They both sat down the grass and watched the sun as it was setting down and the sakura was blooming above. The silence came to them for a few seconds and none of them was saying anything. She rested her head on one of his shoulders, as he stroked her soft hair. She asked in a soft voice.

"Hey Daku…"

"Yes Angelica?"

"Do you think that… one day, our kingdom will befriend with Minecraft Kingdom?

He went silent for a while. "… I don't know…"

"That will be so great, don't you think? There will be no more war, and the we could make friends with the people from that kingdom…"

"I hope so, Angelica…" he said and pulled her closer. "We just have to hope for the best and wait."

"Yes…" She rested her hands on his chest.

* * *

" _I love her so much… I love her from the bottom of my heart… But then a war took her away from me!"_ The dark spirit said with a low voice as it continued to tell the story.

* * *

"Angelica! Angelica, answer me, where are you? Angelica!" Daku shouted as he ran through the kingdom full of flame. The war between The Kingdom of Darkness and Minecraft Kingdom was happening intensely.

He finally found her, but she was lying quietly on the hot ground. He quickly came to her and put her on his laps. Her blue eyes were looking up to him weekly, her lips fluttered open as she reached her hand up to his face, her fair was now covered with some blood.

"Daku… my dear…" She said weekly.

"Angelica! Don't worry, I'll help healing you, or at least get help! Hello?! Is anyone here? Help!"

"It's no use Daku… In a war zone like this, we can't get help…"

"No way! I'll help you with everything I have!" Tears ran down his face as she touched it.

She tried her best to smile one last time and wiped his tears away. "Daku, I don't think that I have any strength left in my body… I cannot live with you anymore…"

"No! Please don't say that!"

"I'm sorry my darling… My fate is determined and I can't deny it… I'm sorry Daku. I hope you will survive and have a happy life… Goodbye."

And afterwards, the last breath left her and her hand fell off his face. He held it, but it became colder and colder along with her body. He yelled. His voice was like speared through the burning kingdom in the war. Tears ran down to him continuously…

* * *

" _I couldn't survive either and I died. But my soul didn't rest peacefully because she still stuck in my mind, so I turned into a heart-broken spirit. And a century later…"_

* * *

Daku, who now had turned into a dark spirit, flew around the kingdom. After that war, he couldn't take his mind of Angelica. Her dead still stuck in his mind, he couldn't forget her at all…

He wanted revenge for a whole century.

He flew to the castle and went around it. The sight was still the same with some solders guarding it. He sighed. He snuck through them and went inside. When he was flying through the hallway, he suddenly heard someone sobbing and mumbling.

" _Huh?"_ He said. _"I don't recognize this voice."_

Curious, he went to the direction of the sound. He snuck through a door and carefully went inside a big room without being noticed. He guessed this was the room for royalty because it was decorated with various golden pattern and expensive furniture. He looked to the bed and saw a woman with long dark blue hair sitting on the bed. It was Adashi, she was crying while facing her back to Daku.

' _She has a golden crown and is royally dressed… So I guess this is the new queen."_ Daku thought.

"Takeshi… my dear…" She cried while covering her face with her hands. "Why did you have to leave me… why…?"

' _A heart-broken queen…?'_

"Did I do something wrong…? Or are you simply cheating on me with another girl? Do you know that I'm pregnant? I don't want our child to grow up without you…"

' _She's clearly heart-broken. Maybe the king left her…'_ He thought for a while before an evil idea popped in his mind. He grinned. _'Hmm… with her breaking heart, maybe I could take over her mind and control her, and then I can have revenge on Minecarft Kingdom. Then I can finally rest peacefully. Yes! Hahahaha!"_

He laughed evilly before flying straight toward her. As he merged into her, her beautiful bright blue eyes snapped open and slowly became darker and darker until they turned into a lifeless black. Her tears stopped running down her cheeks and her expression changed. She wasn't sad and depressed anymore, and instead, she became angry.

"Why am I even crying?! That man is definitely cheating on me!" She said angrily. "I don't need that betrayal man anymore. I'll rule this kingdom by myself and make it grow bigger! I'll prove it. Minecraft Kingdom will be mine! Hahahaha!"

And that was when everything changed.

 **End of flashback…**

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Goodbye**

"So…" Said Aaren. "That was how you began controlling the queen, wasn't it?"

" _The answer is clearly in my story, so why should I say it again? You're so silly."_ The dark spirit chuckled.

"You whore!" Sakura yelled loudly at him. "You just care about your own feeling and don't care about what would happen!"

It didn't reply.

"Because of you, all of these things are happening! Now, both of the kingdoms are on the warfield, and is this the wish that Angelica had?!"

" _SHUT UP!"_ It yelled back at her, and if it could cry, it would have done it. _"I love her, and don't want anything else but being with her! The kingdoms are the ones that have fault! Alright, no more talking, let's end all of this!"_

With that said, it attacked everyone with its magical aura. Its eyes grew redder as it kept shooting dark magic to them. The royalty fought against it as best as they could. While Sakura was dodging the attacks, a ball of dark magic came toward her from behind. Spotting this, Aaren ran up to her and shouted.

"Sakura!" He tackled her and they both fell to the ground. They then got up.

"Thanks Aaren…" She scratched her head.

"It's nothing. Keeping you safe is what I need to do."

Hearing this from him, she blushed slightly, which he found cute. But their attention soon came back to the fight.

"What should we do Aaron?" She asked. "I can see that it is way stronger that us."

"I don't know Sakura…" He mumbled.

She stared at it to find its weakness. But something suddenly appeared in her mind. It wasn't about his weakness, but she was seeing through his mind! She stood there without moving. Noticing this, Aaren slight shook her shoulder.

"Sakura? Hey, what are you doing?"

"Don't interrupt me Aaren." She replied while her eyes were still on it and her hand pushed his hand away. "I'm focusing."

"Focusing on what?"

"On its mind."

* * *

 **What Sakura saw through his mind…**

 _"Do you think that… one day, our kingdom will befriend with Minecraft Kingdom?_

 _He went silent for a while. "… I don't know…"_

 _"That will be so great, don't you think? There will be no more war, and then we could make friends with the people from that kingdom…"_

 _"I hope so, Angelica…" he said and pulled her closer. "We just have to hope for the best and wait."_

 _"Yes…" She rested her hands on his chest_.

 _They stayed like that for a while as they watched the beautiful sunset. He pulled her closer to him. Her head rested on his shoulder._

" _Angelica… I really love your voice, you know. It is like a sweet and beautiful voice of an angel."_

" _Thank you Daku… I could sing to you all day if you like. But you might get bored with it…"_

" _There's no way that I would get bored to your singing. I love it like how I love you."_

" _I will sing to you everyday, as long as we're together. I'm sure of that, and I promise you for that."_

" _That would be great, darling."_

 _A smile both formed on their face. Soon, she felt asleep without realizing. The sky had become dark, so he picked her up in bridal style and walked home. He put a small butterfly kiss on her forehead._

" _Goodnight, my beautiful song."_

* * *

 **Reality…**

Sakura's eyes snapped open. She gasped. "That's it, Aaren!"

"Huh?!"

"It didn't tell us the whole story! Angelica haunted him for ages not just because of Daku's love for her, her death but also because of her voice. She once promised him that she would sing to him everyday if they could be together, and that dream crashed when she died when the war broke down. That why he was in desperation after losing her."

"That kind of make sense, but… how should we figure out a way to defeat by that?" He asked and they both thought. Suddenly, she had an idea, but she was a little afraid to tell him.

"I… have a way Aaren." She said quietly.

"You do? So what's your idea?"

"I will sing to it while using my power in my voice to soften its hard feeling, because what it misses most is her voice. But it will take a lot of power to do so…"

"Then you shouldn't do that! We will think of something else."

"No Aaren, I think that's the only option. And don't worry, I will only be a little tired and exhausted."

"Okay then… Good luck Sakura." He said while a thought came through his mind. 'Why does she seem to afraid when telling me this? Is she hiding something?'

* * *

" _Hahaha! The kingdoms will be mine, everyone will be mine, the world will be mine! Hahahahahaha!"_ It laughed insanely as it kept attacking the people below it. Suddenly, a voice came. It was the young soon-to-be-queen princess of The Kingdom of Darkness, Sakura. She was floating at the same level as him, with her hands on her chest while singing electronically.

 **You started walking, turning your back on me  
without any exchanged words**

" _W… what are you doing?!"_ It asked in panic. Ignoring him, she kept singing.

 **My mind is wavering, and I cried out like a child  
Don't go Don't go, Say...**

Everyone's attention was at her, including her parents. Using her power, she tighten her hand on her chest and started singing in a normal but high voice.

 **I started walking, turning my back on you  
I have to go before my tears drop  
Pretending I dislike being too happy,  
I tried to act strong, and let go of my ideal future**

 **Future**

 _ **Future**_

 **Future**

 _ **Future**_

 **Future**

 _ **Future**_

 **I can't get back my wish**

 **My wish**

 _ **My wish**_

 **My wish**

 _ **My wish**_

 **My wish**

 _ **My wish**_

 **Ah…**

Aaren just kept staring at her. He hadn't realized that she has such a beautiful voice before. When she sang, her eyelashes were low and covered about half of her eyes and her voice came from her rosy lips. She was stunning. "Sakura…" He mumbled.

" _W… What is feeling?! Why am I feeling this way?"_

 **My small one-room which I feel a little roomy  
Seems to widening a crack of my mind  
For a momentary minute or second which I feel a little long,**

 **I want to stay with you**

" _Angelica…"_ It whispered.

 **The world doesn't allow me even to wish it, I wonder  
Even only one lie I told**  
 **Will go and lead to your tears  
I've ever repeated sin so much how I can't count  
One is what touched your hand  
One is what tried to live gently next to you**

In finite memory and time  
Like what let off one of the past whenever picking up one of the today  
The existence of me that only had settled there  
From your memory, it must be erased

A girl with long flowing hair and pure white dress appeared in the spirit's mind. She turned around and smiled at it while extending a hand to him. _"I will always be with you, Daku"_ was what she said. It gasped quietly.

" _No…"_

The music continued as Sakura paused. She gripped her chest tighter as she looked down. She bit her lips. The music eventually became quieter and quieter until it stopped. She took a deep breath before joining the music again. Tears ran down her cheeks. She sang this with all of her emotion.

 **Ahhhh!**

 **Can we never turn back again?  
Is this the beginning? Or the end?**

 **Ahhh! Ohhh!**

" _Angelica… I miss you…"_ The dark spirit mumbled and then looked at the princess. But suddenly, a beautiful girl appeared next to Sakura, putting her hands on her chest while singing just like her. Their voice joined together.

" _A- Angelica?! Is that you darling?!"_

That girl disappeared.

" _My love… No… Stop! Stop all of this! I don't want to remember these painful memories!"_ It yelled out.

 **The night I'm sleeping on a large bed isn't still over  
I'm gonna dream alone again  
That's a dream to trace your memory  
I've ever repeated sin so much how I can't count  
One is what touched your hand  
One is what tried to live gently next to you**

"Sakura… your voice… it's so beautiful…" Adashi said while lying in her husband's embrace. "Even I can feel your emotion…"

 **I'll atone by a pain of the loneliness,  
So let me stay gently in your memory**

" _Stop… Just stop…"_

She sang with the electronic voice again.

 **I wish we meet up again in a former mind  
Then let's go hand in hand  
Till it's that time,  
"See you"**

The song finally stopped. Tears were still flowing from her eyes as she landed her feet down to the ground. The dark spirit was slowly fading away. Her song and her power did touch the bottom of its heart.

" _Angelica… Why? Why do have to do this to me…?"_

"Daku." Sakura said while looking up at it. "No matter what you do and what happened, you have to move on. Maybe you can live a happier life with her in your next life. Besides, I'm sure that she doesn't want to see you like this and the two kingdoms fighting each other. She loves you, and her wish is to befriend with everyone, you remember, right?"

"… _Yes, I have realized my mistake."_ It said quietly as it slowly faded away more and more. _"I shouldn't have done all of this. Thank you for telling me my mistake… Goodbye"_

It faded away completely. No one said anything.

"Sakura! You did i-" Aaren said happily, but was cut off when he looked over Sakura. She was becoming transparent!

"Sakura! What is happening to you? Why are you fading?!" He asked while being in panic. She just looked at him and smiled sadly, tears began running down her rosy cheek again.

"Aaren, I… I lied to you." She admitted. "I lied about the fact that I would be fine. Actually, although I'm quite skilled, my power would eventually run out when I use too much of it. I used all of my power, and it has run out. So now I'm fading away, and soon I will disappear from this world…"

"Sa… Sakura…! I love you! Don't leave me yet!"

"I love you too, but I have reached my fate… Farewell. I hope you will have a happier life, and the two kingdoms will have a great friendship…"

She faded more and more. Before she faded completely, he ran to her. But when he hugged her, her body turned into thousands of cherry blossom petals. They flew along with the wind. He looked at the petals and unable to stand anymore, his knees knelt down. A beautiful pink petal landed into his hands. From the sky, a voice came down.

" _Aaren, everybody… Thank you."_

He gritted his teeth before letting out a painful scream while tears ran down and dropped to the ground.

"SAKURA!"

* * *

 **How she disappeared at the end is the reason why I named her "Sakura" :'(**

 **And the song she sang during this chapter is "From Y to Y" sung by Hatsune Miku. Some of you may noticed that I have used this song once, but I have to use it again for two reasons. The first reason is that this song is so emotional that it fit the emotion in this chapter very well. The second reason is that some of the lyrics fit Sakura's emotion, sometime fits Daku's emotion, and some fits both. I'll give out some examples:**

 ***** _ **One is what touched your hand-One is what tried to live gently next to you**_ **: To Daku, he wants to live happily forever with his lover. To Sakura, she just wants her parents to reunite, to live normally as a princess with her parents and to spend her life with her loved one, Aaren.**

 ***** _ **I've ever repeated sin so much how I can't count**_ **: To Daku, when Sakura sang this, he had realized that he had done so many unforgivable and harmful sin just to gain his happiness and take revenge.**

 ***** _ **I wish we meet up again in a former mind**_ **: To Sakura, she wishes that after she disappeared, she will meet Aaren again in the afterlife.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will be the last and there will be a surprise there.**

 **Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back again guys, and… I'M VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!**

 **I'm sorry that I uploaded the wrong chapter! That last chapter was from another story, and yet my fucking brain told me to upload it HERE! I'm super sorry! What's fucking wrong with me?!**

 ***Sigh* Well, since I replaced it, you can read the last chapter before reading this.**

 **But anyway, enjoy! *walk away embarrassedly***

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Happy ending**

"Sakura…"

Aaren said as he looked up at his cherry blossom tree. It was blooming beautifully since spring had come once again. Usually, he would be very happy when this season comes, but now… he felt empty in his heart.

It had been a year since _that day,_ the day when his beloved Sakura scarified herself and disappeared. It had been a year, but she still seemed to stuck in his mind, as he couldn't take her away. He loves her and she loves him back, but… they couldn't be together. That fact broke Aaren's heart. He had to find someone else, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She's the only one to him.

He gripped his shirt and tried to hold back the tears. "Sakura…"

Suddenly, someone called his name behind him. "Aaren."

He turned his face to see that the person who called him was wearing a black cape and the hood covered their face. He turned around completely to face them. "Oh, hello. Who are you…?"

"Aaren, it has just been one year, and you have forgotten me already?"

"Huh?!"

The person took off their hood, and Aaren was completely shocked and speechless. Dark blue hair, blue eyes, rosy lips, fair skin…

It was Sakura right in front of him.

"You hadn't changed at all, Aaren." She said. "It had been so long since we last met Aaren. How are you doing?"

Aaren couldn't believe of who he was seeing. She had faded away right in front of his eyes, and yet she was standing here now. She still has her beautiful smile, but it was a sad smile as well.

"A… are y… you really Sa… Sakura?" He stuttered out.

"Of course Aaren. Can't you tell it by looking at me?"

"But she… she…"

"But I had gone away? Yes, I did fade that day. But it seems like that a miracle brought me back here… I don't know why, though. But anyway Aaren, I'm so happy to see you ag-"

"SAKURA!"

Not waiting her to finish, he yelled out and hugged her tightly. Tears now was flowing down his cheek. He said between his tears. "Sa… Saku… Sakura… It's… really you… It's really you… I miss you… so much…"

She was surprised at the sudden hug, but smiled afterward and hugged him back. "Yes, I'm back. Don't cry Aaren, it makes me hurt, you know."

They stayed like that for a while before breaking the hug. Sakura then looked at the cherry blossom tree, the petals were falling down to them and one of them landed into her hands. "It's just like the old day, isn't it?"

"Yes…" He hugged her again. "Sakura, don't ever leave me again, please…"

"Don't worry, I will always be on your side from now on."

They looked deeply into each other eyes before Aaren started leaning closer to her face. Knowing what he was trying to do, she stayed still and closed her eyes. He kept leaning closer and closer that they could feel each other's breath. And soon, their lips touched. They kissed in passion as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

They pulled away after a few seconds and he smiled down at her. "I love you Sakura."

She returned his smile. "I love you too."

* * *

From afar, Magnus and Ellegaard were watching them along with Adashi and Takeshi. Ellegaard smiled happily. "Seeing them like that makes me happy."

"Same here." Magnus replied.

"Well, half of my power sure worth it." Adashi added.

Adashi was the one who made the "miracle" happened. She used an ancient spell that could bring the spirit of the dead back to life. But the spell is very hard to do and you could fail miserably if your skill isn't high enough. Adashi's magic is very powerful, but the spell also required a lot of energy and power. Adashi wanted to bring her daughter back for everyone, so she accepted of losing half of her power, maybe more that half of it.

"Our daughter is even more important than my power, right darling?" Adashi looked up at her husband and Takeshi smiled back at her.

He pulled her closer to him. "You're always right."

"But… I still felt sorry for causing all of those troubles."

"It wasn't your fault, it was mine." He sighed. "It was my fault when I went away from you suddenly, and I didn't even tell you anything about the war that broke down from far away our kingdom back then. Honestly, I didn't want you to worry, but I didn't expect an evil spirit to use you like that. I… feel sorry for you for going through all of those terrible things while raising our daughter by yourself."

"It's okay, I said that I forgive you for that."

They all smiled and continued to watch the prince and the princess from the distant.

Aaren knelt down while holding her hand. "Sakura, I have waited for this day for so long. When you disappeared, I thought my love for you was hopeless. However, I didn't seem to be able to move on at all. My mind is always filled with the image of you."

"Aaren…" She blushed slightly.

"So at this moment, I couldn't help it but am unable to hold this any longer…" He took out a velvet box and opened it to reveal a golden ring with a small diamond on it. "Sakura Haril, my childhood friend and my only woman, will you be my queen and be by my side forever?"

She couldn't hold back the tears in her eyes anymore. She smiled while crying happily. "Yes, I will, my dear king Aaren."

At the end, everyone gets a happy ending.

* * *

 **The end.**

 **Well, this is the last chapter and the story ended here.**

 **Thank you for all of your supports. I really appreciate them and they mean a lot to me.**

 **See you again soon. Bye!**


End file.
